A change of events
by BookWorm08
Summary: ON HOLDsummary: what if rory had found jess after the acsident in teach me tonight and broke up with dean.Would she and jess get together? would she convince jess to stay?story plot changed abit.Dean wasnt in chicago.Luke never met jess on the bridge.
1. Chapter 1

**summary: what if rory had found jess after the acsident in "teach me tonight" and broke up with dean.Would she and jess get together? would she convince jess to stay?(story plot changed abit.Dean wasnt in chicago.Luke never met jess on the bridge.)**

Rory Gilmore lay in her bed,as she thought about the previose night.

_"JESS WATCH OUT!" she heard herself scream._

The injured girl winced at the memory.

_The teenager swirved,at the sound of rory screaming._

She sighed."Jess.Town bad boy.Had crashed MY car,the car HE gave me.The dumb-as-a-post-chicago-boy-giant.Rory's boyfriend."She thought.

Rory looked down at her arm.It was fractured.Her wrist,not arm.The cast was white,with a dora the explorer sticker,and lane,lorelai,and kirk...he had tracked them down to sighn it...signiture was written.Lorelai's was biggest.And was written as "your faboules awsomest sweetest prettiest mother,lorelai v. gilmore."

A single tear fell from her eye.Rory jumbed up and threw on her coat,and climbed out the window.She had to find jess.Dean.Figure it all out.

"I need to break up with dean,"rory thought,"i dont love him anymore.maybe i never did.I lo-like jess.I know that now...were to start?dean..."

rory shudderd at the sudden coldness,and headed toward deans house.

meanwhile at the bridge

Jess took in a nother breath of his ciggerate.He stared at the water,swiftly moving in the lake.He sighed."i should be hurt.Not rory.not her."he thought.

He rememberd her screaming,her tears,her face.He winced at the memory.

"I did all i could.I tried,luke.I really did.Now i need to leave.Back to new york,were i cant hurt anyone"he wrote on the diner pad,when he reached the diner.Then,packed a bag and left.He decided to come here first.To think for awhile.He hoped to see rory,say goodbye,in a small way,so she coudnt convince him to stay.

"gilmores can do that.They can do anything"He thought,and took in another breath of the ciggerate.

review!


	2. notes

**disclaimer: ok, i uh have no idea what ANY of this whole discaimer stuff means,but i dont own anything.**

Rory faked a smile.

"Hey Dean."She said,as he came outside his house.

"Hey Rory."He said.Then looked down at her arm."WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND?"He yelled.

Rory winced.She hadnt seen dean since the accsident.

"read this."She pleaded.

She had written Dean a note,on the way there.

"BUT rory!" he screamed.

"dean! read it!" She yelled,as loud as him.

Dean sighed,and opened the letter.

**dean.**

**Hey.I need you to listen to me...ok? Good. Jess...I was studing with jess,we went out for ice cream.And...well...He swirved,to miss a cat,or goat,or giraff...i dont know.**

**But thats not all.the car was recked...Im sorry,i know your mad...Listen,im not finished.**

**I think we should break up.I know this is harsh,but i dont love you anymore.I stopped awhile back.I wish everything was ok.But its not.**

**Goodbye dean,**

**Rory**

Dean grew angry! "how! why? what happend?"he asked,and looked up.

Rory was gone.She left it like this? this isnt rory...is it?

**the bridge**

Jess slowly inhaled another breath of his cigaret,

"that'll kill you,ya know."A voice said.Jess looked up,and winced at hercast.

"im sorry...about that."He said,motioning toward her arm.

Rory shook her head."it wasnt your fault,Jess.You didnt want it."Rory whisperd,and sat down by him.

"No,i didnt."He said.Rory looked down.

"here."She said,and handed him a note.(**a/n.My i have alot of notes,eh?)**

**Jess,**

**I know you think its your fault,but its not.You didnt want this.I know.I broke up with dean tonight.Look up**

Jess was confused,and happy,and looked up.

Rory smiled."hi" she whisperd,and kissed him.Jess smiled."hi" he said,after the kiss broke.

They stayed there a while longer,and just talked and read.Jess smiled,as he looked at the sleeping rory,it was 1:30,so he woke her,and then silently walked her home.


	3. Apoligies authors note! PLEASE READ!

OMG! im soooo sooo sorry! My computer shut off the internet! And as soon as we got it back (Yesturday) All my documents deleted! ( a.k.a the **_thosands _**of chapters i wrote when the internet was gone!) Im gonna write abunch,and try to get **ABUNCH** of chapters soon! Dont be cruel!

With Apoligies,

Book-Worm08


	4. Chap 3

**Chapter three**

A.N. Ok, I know this is short, but my brain is like dead.Im sorry, review!

**Previosly...**

**the bridge**

Jess slowly inhaled another breath of his cigaret,

"that'll kill you,ya know."A voice said.Jess looked up,and winced at hercast.

"im sorry...about that."He said,motioning toward her arm.

Rory shook her head."it wasnt your fault,Jess.You didnt want it."Rory whisperd,and sat down by him.

"No,i didnt."He said.Rory looked down.

"here."She said,and handed him a note.(**a/n.My i have alot of notes,eh?)**

**Jess,**

**I know you think its your fault,but its not.You didnt want this.I know.I broke up with dean tonight.Look up**

Jess was confused,and happy,and looked up.

Rory smiled."hi" she whisperd,and kissed him.Jess smiled."hi" he said,after the kiss broke.

They stayed there a while longer,and just talked and read.Jess smiled,as he looked at the sleeping rory,it was 1:30,so he woke her,and then silently walked her home.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now...**

"Bye Rory..."He whisperd, and kissed her forehead.The sleepy girl smiled,and nodded.

"Night Dodger,sleep well."She opended her door.

"Always Princess."He smirked,and left her house.

**the diner**

"Luke??"He knocked on the door.

"Jess??Oh! I thought you left?Geez,you had me worried!" Luke let out a sigh of relief.Jess almost caught himself smiling, at his uncle's parental worries.

"Luke...can I stay?Again.I dont...cant..leave now.Please!"He asked.Luke smiled,and nodded.

"Yeah."He opened the door to let him in.

"Why?"Luke asked,when he flung the bag on the ground.

"Rory."He whisperd.Luke grinned.

"K kid,but dont you hurt her!" Jess shook his head.

"I wont,uncle luke, trust me."

"I do."Luke shook his head at himself. "Go to sleep, and we'll talk more tomorow"And with that said,Luke walked off,and went to sleep.


End file.
